Unconditionally
by MissyHemmings
Summary: The Grade have finally found everyone, but they aren't done yet. They still have new legacies to discover and new people to meet, but keep in mind they are still teenagers. They have crazy hormones and secrets to keep. Kisses to give and love to take. So I just want to welcome to the crazy life of the Garde.
1. Note

**This is my first Fanfiction story and my first Lorien Legacies story. ****I don't own any of the characters,except my oc's but the other, they all belong to Pittacus Lore ****Please Review, Fav, Follow, and just tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Note: Eight is alive and Five isn't a traitor **

_Marina_

The sound of something shattering woke me up from my wonderful dream. I instantly open my eyes as the sound carried to my ears. I threw my plain white blanket off of my body and hop out of the bed. I opened my door looking back and forth down the dark hall. I quietly walk out of my room tiptoeing down the hall into the kitchen. I ran my hands along the wall until I felt something on my neck. "What are you doing," I heard a voice behind me say his breath tickling my neck. My hand finally found the light switch and as the voice was talking I flicked it up. I quickly turned around as the light shone through out the kitchen. "Eight," I whispered as I recognized the figure in front of me. "Damn Eight you scared the hell out of me," I breathed out a breath I didn't know I was holding. He chuckled, his eyes closing as he leaned forward. His breath tickled my lips as I looked up at him, my eyes finding something different about him.

"Eight your hair," I whispered running my hands threw his hair. I guess he was fine with me touching his hair since he didn't seem to move out of the way but more into the feeling. "Yea I hope I didn't mess it up," He said. His hair was still as curly as ever but it wasn't in that cute afro it was quiffed up and looked perfect. "Well I love it," I told him smiling a warm smile. I forgot how close we were until I looked down and his lips so happened to be in my view. I looked back at his eyes as he was staring straight into mine. He leaned forward towards me as I started to panic. What if my kisses aren't good. What if but I didn't get to finish that thought as I heard a voice behind me.

"What's going on," A voice sleepily said. I turned around and came faced with Six. She looked at us before her eyes widen slightly. "Am I interrupting something," She asked smirking. I realized me and Eight were still close to each other and I guess he realized to because we both jumped apart at the same time blushing. "N-n-no we were just t-talking," I stuttered out. "That isn't what it looked like to me," Six said smirking. That made me blush darker and I'm pretty sure my whole face was red. "But anyway since your up make breakfast after you get dressed Marina and Eight…, Nice hair," Six told us before walking out of the room. As soon as Six walked out of the room and awkward silence penetrated us. "I'll just…" Eight trailed off. I nodded and in a flash he teleported out of the kitchen. I sighed as I walked out of the kitchen to my room.

_John_

I opened my eyes to stare right into Sarah's crystal blue eyes. "Hey," she whispered. "Hey," I whispered as I put my hand on her cheek caressing it. She leaned in and pecked my lips before sitting up on the bed. "Get dressed," She told me shaking my body. "No." I groaned trying to pull the covers over my head, but she grabbed the blanket and pulled it from my head. "Come on John, please for me," she asked. I groaned but eventually said fine. Sarah smiled before getting off the bed. "I'm going to breakfast," she said before walking out of the room and closing the door behind her. I pulled the blanket off of my body and stood up. I walked towards my closet and grabbed some random shirt and shorts. A pulled off my shirt and replaced it with my white shirt, and replaced my pajama pants with my khaki shorts.

Walking out of the room, I close the door behind me and walked into the kitchen. I walked behind Sarah and wrapped my arms her waist looking at everyone in the room. Marina was cooking breakfast humming to the music in her head while Eight was next to her eating a piece of food whenever he got a chance to, Six was sitting on the couch with Nine I guess arguing about some, and Sam was watching Six and Nine with amusement. I guess Ella, Malcolm, and Five were still sleeping. "Breakfast is ready," Marina yelled getting the attention of Six and Nine. I pecked Sarah on her lips and would have done it again if Nine didn't say anything.

"Can you do that someplace else please," Nine said in disgust. "I think it's sweet Nine, there a couple and they have to show affection at some point," Marina told him as she walked back into the room, grabbed another plate, and handed it to Eight who soon teleported out of the room. "Well only because you wish it was Eight that was doing it to you," Nine said smirking as Marina blushed a dark red. "Marina and Eight sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Sam started as Nine joined in. "First come love then comes then comes marriage-" They stated but got interrupted by Eight flashing into the room and Marina yelling. "I'll go wake up they others." Marina walked out of the room quickly while Eight was just standing there confused. "What?" He asked. "Nothing," I told him before walking into the dining room with Sarah's hand in mine.

After we everyone was up and we finished eating Me and Sarah walked back into our room and laid on our bed. Sarah moved her head to lay on my chest and we just laid there listening to our breathing. "I love you," Sarah said out of the blue. She sat up and looked me in the eye. "I love you too," I told her smiling as she smiled back. I put my hand on her check and leaned in to kiss her. She met me half way and our lips connected. The spark in my stomach gets stronger every time I kiss her. She wrapped her arms around my neck kissing me deeper and more passionate. I kissed her back with just as much passion but pulled away eventually since I had to breathe some air. Sarah and I both were breathing heavily as we started into each other's eyes. "I love you even more," Sarah told me as she started to lean in. My lips would have met hers if we didn't get interrupted by our door swinging open. "Whoa, sorry," Sam said as we both jumped at his entrance. "But um, Six said that it was time for training."

**Sorry it's short and lovey dovey but it will have more action more on to the story. I just love Navrina and my favorite character is Marina so it may have more of those moments in it but anyway I hoped you enjoyed it, tell me what you think.**


End file.
